Shield Up
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Keputusannya tujuh tahun lalu untuk meninggalkan Jeongguk membuat hatinya terkoyak dan penuh luka, dan keputusannya saat ini untuk merengkuh Jeongguk dan melawan dunia bersama membuat hatinya perih akan kenyataan betapa ia mencintai Jeon Jeongguk; dalam, tak lagi bisa tertolong. KOOKV. TAEKOOK. Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung. BTS. RnR Juseyo.


Title : Shield Up

Ichizenkaze

Cast : Jeon Jeongguk / Kim Taehyung

With : Kim Namjoon / Kim Seokjin / Park Jimin / Min Suga / Jung Hoseok / Jenny Kim

John (OC) Laura (OC) Hayeki (OC) Mira (OC)

Btw, this **SHIELD!AU**

 **Inspired by Agent May and Andrew Garner's love story**

Jeon!Seme

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

* * *

"Cairan H58. Hasil eskperimen limuwan SHIELD. Dilakukan di pedalamaan Ohio dengan penjagaan ketat. Dikawal oleh hampir lima puluh prajurit bersenjata dan di bawah kendali Jendral Sam." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan lugas. Jarinya bergerak santai di layar hologram. Memperlihatkan foto seorang jendral angkatan darat berkumis tebal.

"Project ini sudah memakan waktu sepuluh—memasuki sebelas tahun bulan depan. Kamuflase sebagai project pengadaan senjata dan Quinjet. Memang, mereka mengadakan penelitian ganda. Memproduksi Quinjet yang saat ini kalian tapaki juga mengelola senjata yang ada di saku kalian. Tetapi, Project Ohio lebih dari itu. _Ini._ Cairan ini adalah penelitian utama mereka. Dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan penuh rahasia. Hanya Direktur Rogue dan beberapa agensi level delapan yang tahu keberadaan Project ini—sebelum SHIELD tumbang dan Hydra mengambil alih semuanya."

"Apa yang membuatnya spesial?" Suga bertanya. Nadanya tenang. Mata tak lepas dari layar hologram yang kini memperlihatkan cairan bertabung kecil berwarna biru.

Namjoon membentuk senyuman tipis. "Cairan itu bisa membangkitkan orang mati."

John mendengus. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap tak percaya pada Namjoon. Bibir Suga tersenyum mengejek. Mata sipitnya kembali menatap patuh pada hologram di depannya.

"Sir, bukan maksudku untuk mengejek. Kenyataan itu sulit sekali untuk diterima." Ucap John. "Mereka ilmuwan, bukan Tuhan."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya ringan. "ekspresiku sama sepertimu, Agen John." Namjoon kini melangkah menuju tengah ruangan. Mengotak-atik hologram dengan ahli lalu menampilkannya di layar utama. "Cairan ini bukan bersumber dari dunia kita. Makhluk bernama Kree. Datang ke Bumi, namun berhasil dihancurkan oleh Inhuman berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu sebelum membasmi umat manusia. Tubuhnya dieskperimen oleh ilmuwan hingga menjadi cairan yang teramat membantu namun menyeramkan di satu sisi."

Ia melanjutkan setelah memperlihatkan bentuk Kree berwarna biru di layar hologram. "Enam bulan lalu. Sebelum Hydra mengambil alih SHIELD. Aku bertemu Direktur. Dia memberikanku wewenang menuju Project Ohio." Namjoon mengusap dagunya pelan. Bakal janggut terlihat kasar di rahangnya. "Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Jari telunjuk namjon menunjuk seorang pemuda yang berada di layar utama. Seorang prajurit, dari baju tentara yang ia kenakan. Tertera US di dada kirinya.

"Hapkin Steward. Mati dalam baku tembak ketika pengabdiannya berjuang pada Pergerakan Manusia Amerika di Kabul dan Basra. Pasukan Gerilya milik Amerika. Jasadnya di bawa menuju Ohio enam jam setelah kematian. Dia langsung dibawa menuju ruangan Project Ohio. Kaku. Dingin. Tak bernyawa." Namjoon menjilat bibirnya. "dua puluh empat jam kemudian aku melihatnya berjalan menuju kafetaria. Sehat. Hidup. Bernafas."

Mata sipit Suga memandang tak percaya. Namun, hembusan nafasnya menyanjungkan kepercayaan. Lirikan Suga menembus pandangan Taehyung yang selama ini diam tak bergerak. Mendengarkan semuanya dengan patuh tanpa menyela.

"Hydra mendapatkannya?" Jenny bertanya. Wanita dengan rambut panjang hingga pinggang itu memandang Namjoon tanpa berkedip.

"Hydra memilikinya." Namjoon berucap tenang. "Namun, Navy berhasil mengambilnya kembali setelah tumbangnya Fawk Hunter. H58 berada di markas besar angkatan darat, tepatnya di Pentagon, Virginia."

"Lalu?" Taehyung akhirnya angkat suara. "benda itu sudah aman dibawah kendali militer."

"Barang itu milik SHIELD. Dibuat oleh ilmuwan yang dimiliki SHIELD. Di bawah pantauan Direktur dan Jenderal Sam. Kita harus mendapatkannya kembali. Cairan itu bisa membawa petaka jika jatuh di tangan yang salah."

"Dengan cara illegal?" Suga mendengus. "Anda ingin kita bermain-main dengan markas besar angkatan darat? Kami berempat?"

"Tunggu." John menyela. "untuk apa kita merebutnya diam-diam? Kenapa kita tidak minta bantuan Jenderal Sam? SHILED adalah instansi milik pemerintah, sama halnya dengan Militer,"

"Karena ini adalah Project Ohio, John." Suga menjawab jengah. "Orang yang pernah masuk ke dalam Project Ohio, tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah. Jika rahasia Ohio terbongkar, orang yang berada di dalamnya akan ikut terbongkar. Project itu menyalahi aturan hidup. Membangunkan kembali orang yang sudah mati benar-benar berlawanan dengan hukum alam." Suga menghembuskan nafas. "Ilmuwan benar-benar menyangka diri mereka Tuhan," Suga mendesis sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Maksudmu," Jenny melirik Namjoon ragu. "anda bisa mati kapan saja jika project ini terbongkar?"

Namjoon diam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk. "Jika informasi kegunaan H58 bocor ke publik. Semua pihak yang pernah terlibat di dalamnya akan mati. Termasuk aku, juga kalian."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya pelan. Senjata api yang ia letakkan di bawah kakinya terasa tidak nyaman. Belati yang terselip di sepatunya terasa dingin menyentuh kulit. Aura dingin yang ditampilkan Namjoon juga membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Misi ini akan dipimpin oleh Suga." Namjoon bersuara.

"Kau tidak bercanda hanya mengirim empat orang untuk ke markas besar militer kan, Sir?" John bertanya geram.

"Tentu saja tidak," Namjoon tersenyum.

Quinjet yang mereka tumpangi bergerak tak semestinya. Dengungan mesin pesawat Horkly menyatu dengan Quinjet membuat mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Mereka baru saja datang. Pasukan H4. Di pimpin oleh Direktur Hilder. Mereka akan membantu kalian dalam misi ini."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung merasa gugup menghadapi misi yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Empat orang. Yang turun dari dalam pesawat Horkly dan tengah menuruni tangga melingkar menuju ruang tengah Quinjet ada empat orang.

Pemuda yang pertama turun memiliki rambut merah seperti tembaga. Matanya tajam, namun senyumannya manis menyapa Namjoon. Tubuhnya kecil, hampir menyerupai Suga. Namun jika Suga kurus dengan tulang tajam yang menyakitkan, pemuda itu berotot. Kaus yang dikenakannya mengetat di bisep serta dadanya. Pemuda selanjutnya tinggi, dengan rambut model anime yang sering Taehyung lihat ketika tengah bermain game. Panjang. Hampir menyentuh tengkuk. Poninya terjepit ke samping. Pandangannya ramah namun terlihat malas. Lalu ada seorang wanita. Berambut pirang sebahu. Ada tindikan di bibir bawahnya. Matanya mengitari Quinjet dengan jengah. Orang keempat memiliki tulang pipi tinggi, rambutnya sewarna lelehan madu, serius sekali menentang tas besar di genggaman tangannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendatangi Quinjet yang dijadikan sebagai markas." Ucap si rambut madu. "Menyenangkan juga," gumamnya.

"Banyak udara bebas di atas sini," Namjoon menanggapi. "Direktur Hilder tidak datang?" tanya Namjoon ramah.

" _Nope, bos_." Si rambut merah menjawab. "Hydra membuat maskar besar kacau balau. Banyak yang harus dilakukan."

"Direktur Hilder tengah mengembara ke pesisir California." Si rambut madu menimpali. "mengejar senjata Eawk yang dicuri Hydra. Kini senjata SHIELD berkeliaran di pasar gelap Amerika."

"Pekerjaan yang teramat sulit," tanggap Suga pelan.

Si rambut merah menatap Suga, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kini musuh kita bukan hanya Hydra. Tetapi juga teroris dan mafia. Mereka benar-benar mengincar senjata SHIELD."

" _So Guys_." Namjoon berdiri di samping si rambut merah. "Ini adalah pasukan H4 yang akan membantu kalian menyusup masuk ke markas besar militer untuk mengambil cairan H58. Ini adalah Agen Jim, Agen Hayeki, Agen Laura, dan Agen JH." Namjoon menepuk bahu si rambut merah, lalu menatap si pemuda berambut panjang, wanita berambut pirang dan terakhir si rambut madu secara berurutan.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Hoseok," ucap si rambut madu. "aku tidak terlalu suka menggunakan nama samaran."

"Kalau begitu kau akan mudah mati," tanggap Jim, si pemuda rambut merah yang kini mengangkat tasnya hingga tersampir kuat di pundaknya. "dan tolong, panggil aku Jimin. Aku suka nama Korea-ku."

"Ini V," Namjon menunjuk Taehyung yang mengulum senyuman tipis yang kaku. "Sebelahnya Suga, kemudian John lalu J."

"J?" Jim menaikkan alisnya.

" _J For Jenny_ ," tanggap Jenny sembari menyunggingkan senyuman.

" _Good name_ ," Hayeki bersuara sambil melirik Jenny.

"Sebentar siapa Kapten pasukan kalian?" Namjoon bertanya ke arah mereka berempat.

" _Aku."_

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Pemuda lain turun dari liukan tangga. Taehyung bisa melihat senyuman bangga di wajah Jimin, dan kuluman senyuman tipis Laura sembari melirik pemuda yang kini melompat turun lalu melangkah ke arah mereka.

Jantungnya berhenti. Nafas Taehyung tercekat. Jemarinya mengepal erat. Melirik Namjoon yang sepertinya juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"J-Jeongguk," panggil Namjoon gagap. Mengulurkan tangan dengan wajah luar biasa tercengang.

"Selamat siang, Direktur Kim." Jeongguk tersenyum tipis, membalas uluran tangan Namjoon lalu meremasnya singkat.

"Direktur Hilder tidak bisa mendampingi pasukannya. Dia menunjukku untuk mengontrol citra pasukan H4." Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri. "Aku Jeon Jeongguk. Pemimpin pasukan H4. Salam kenal."

Mata Jeongguk menusuk Taehyung. Mengulitinya begitu jelas. Tatapannya lebih tajam. Tubuhnya lebih berotot. Auranya lebih menakutkan. Rambutnya dibiarkan hitam. Sepekat jelaga. Taehyung bergetar di tempatnya. Buru-buru membalikkan tubuh tanpa permisi.

Air matanya mengalir, mendesakkan nyanyian rindu dan patah hati bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Gunakan peluru pengejut!" Suga berteriak ketika turun dari mobil. Memarahi sosok Jimin yang menggigit bibirnya merasa tanpa tidak bersalah sedikitpun. "Kau hampir membunuh anggota angkatan darat!"

"Aku kidal," Jimin membela diri. "Senjata pengejut ada di kanan. Dan, _dammit_ Suga. Dia hampir membuat kepalamu bolong. Tidak ada terimakasih?"

Suga melangkah mendekat. Hembusan nafasnya murka dengan mata menyipit tajam yang dingin. Kepala tangannya siap menonjok Jimin sebelum Jeongguk menarik Jimin dan berdiri di antara keduanya.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab," ucap Jeongguk tenang. "Aku akan mengambil ijin pemakaian senjata dari Jimin. Kau puas?"

"Kapten—"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Jim." Sela Jeongguk. "mereka bukan musuh. Dari awal sudah kujelaskan. Mereka bukan musuh. Yang kau hadapi bukan mafia atau penyelundup. Yang kau hadapi adalah sekumpulan tentara angkatan darat."

"Mereka menodong senjatanya ke kepala Suga!"

"Tidak sedikitpun mengurangi penjelasanku di awal, bukan?" Jeongguk berbalik, "Sekali lagi kau melakukannya, Jim. Kau bisa kembali ke Triskelion."

Jimin menggertak. Menggigit bibirnya pasrah lalu melangkah penuh amarah ke dalam Quinjet. Taehyung hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ketika sebagian dari mereka sudah masuk. Tertinggal John yang memindahkan koper-koper besar berisi H58 yang berhasil mereka ambil, walau dengan adanya sedikit baku tembak. John mengangkat bahu ke arah Taehyung ketika pemuda itu menatapnya.

Suga terlihat berbincang dengan Jeongguk. Taehyung dengan cepat melewati mereka berdua dengan kepala tertunduk. Menangkap sederet kalimat umpatan Suga yang didengar Jeongguk patuh. Ia berulang kali meminta maaf atas sikap Jimin.

Jeon Jeongguk berbeda. Dia bukan lagi Jeongguk tujuh tahun lalu. Bukan lagi Jeongguk yang lembut dengan tutur katanya yang menenangkan. Jeongguk lebih kuat. Lebih mampu mengendalikan situasi. Taehyung dibuat merinding tiap kali mendengar suara Jeongguk di _micro chip_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Taehyung dibuat terpaku dengan sederet perintahnya yang dingin dan tersusun secara rapi. Taehyung dibuat terdiam dengan kemampuan bela diri Jeongguk yang kini jauh di atasnya. Pemuda itu gesit. Menyangkal pistol yang menempel di kepala secepat kilat lalu merubuhkan lawan dengan kaki panjangnya yang keras.

Jeon Jeongguk menatapnya setelah berhasil mengambil cairan H58 dari gudang penyimpanan maskar besar angkatan darat yang penuh oleh senjata api mematikan. Benar-benar menatapnya. Mata hitamnya mencengkram netra coklat milik Taehyung. Namun, nihil. Taehyung tidak menemukan sisa-sisa Jeon Jeongguk yang dikenalnya dahulu.

Pemuda itu berubah. Menjadi sebuas monster.

.

.

.

Sore hari ketika _breefing_ dengan Namjoon selesai serta laporan pada Triskelion akan misi mereka yang sukses, Taehyung melangkah menuju ruang loker. Sepi dan gelap. Ia melepas seragam tempurnya yang berat. Mencopot _micro chip_ yang menempel di telinganya, serta meluruhkan peluru dari selongsong senapannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam loker. Taehyung menatap isi lokernya. Memandang selembar foto yang ia simpan di sudut loker. Fotonya tujuh tahun lalu, di tepi pantai Miami. Seseorang berada di sampingnya. Tertawa ceria sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung.

"Rusia,"

Taehyung berjengit terkejut. Buru-buru menutup lokernya lalu membalikkan tubuh.

Jeongguk berjalan santai menuju loker miliknya yang berada tepat di samping milik Taehyung. Tertera _Jeon. J_ sebagai tanda pengenal di lokernya yang berwarna hijau.

"Kau masih suka pistol buatan Rusia," lanjut Jeongguk. Ia melepas rompi anti peluru di tubuhnya. Mengambil senapan di masing-masing kedua sisi lutut lalu belati yang ia simpan di sisi pinggang. "Spitzer ukuran 5,45, pistol 18 FMJ."

Jeongguk kini membuka kaus hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya tanpa sungkan. Mengambil kaus berwarna putih dari balik lokernya. Tubuh Jeongguk terlatih keras dan coklat. Tak lagi pucat seperti dulu. Taehyung bahkan masih dapat mengingat lengan Jeongguk yang kurus yang dulu setia memeluknya. Kini lengan itu berotot mengagumkan. Bisep terbentuk cemerlang dengan lekukan perutnya yang menggoda. Jeongguk segera mengenakan kaus putihnya cepat lalu menatap Taehyung.

"Kesukaanmu. Benarkan, _Kavaleri_?"

Taehyung membuang wajah sebal. Bergerak hendak pergi namun cengkraman jari Jeongguk di pergelangan tangannya menahan Taehyung.

"Kau begitu pendiam." Ucapnya pelan. "semenjak aku menapaki kakiku di sini. Kau tidak sama sekali bicara."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. "Karena tidak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan." Ujarnya serak.

"Banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan," keras Jeongguk sembari membawa pergelangan tangan Taehyung mendekat.

"Tidak ada." Geram Taehyung, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menyentak keras tangannya hingga terlepas dari cengkraman Jeongguk. "yang perlu kita bicarakan," lanjutnya.

"Kau masih saja keras kepala."

"Kenapa kau di sini?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya meluncur keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan penuh oleh sakit hati. "Kenapa kau menjadi agen lapangan?! Kenapa kau di sini?!" ulangnya lebih keras, hampir menjerit.

" _Mencarimu_."

Jawab Jeongguk singkat. Namun menusuk hati Taehyung.

"Apa?" bisik Taehyung lemah.

"Untuk mencarimu." Ulang Jeongguk. "untuk mencari tahu apa maksudmu. Apa yang kau lakukan. Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu."

"Tidak akan bekerja, Jeongguk-a." gusar Taehyung. "Semua sudah berakhir. Aku tidak berpikir sedikitpun untuk kembali padamu."

Jeongguk mendengus. Menyunggingkan senyuman angkuh yang menakutkan.

"Itulah yang ingin aku cari. Alasan dibalik kenapa kau berkeras tidak ingin kembali padaku. Saat aku tahu alasannya. Aku akan merengkuhmu dan jangan pernah berharap aku akan melepasmu. _Seperti yang seharusnya aku lakukan tujuh tahun lalu_."

.

.

.

"Kupikir ini hanya misi H58," Hoseok berucap tegas ketika mereka mengelili meja dengan hologram menyala menarik.

"Atas keberhasilan H58, Direktur meminta kita untuk merampungkan satu misi sebelum kembali ke Triskelion." Jawab Jeongguk tenang. Ia tengah mengamati tablet di genggamannya dengan tekun didampingi Namjoon.

"Aku mulai mabuk pesawat." Gumam Laura. "Bagaimana bisa kalian bertahan dua puluh empat jam di angkasa? Bahkan aku bisa melihat petir di jendela kamarku." Lirihnya pada Taehyung, Suga, John dan Jenny.

"Kau akan terbiasa," jawab Jenny. "awalnya aku juga seperti itu. Merindukan daratan. Tetapi, setelah sekian lama merasakannya, ternyata cukup menyenangkan."

"Hei, Jenny." Jimin memanggil dengan tatapan mata penasaran. "Kau termasuk lulusan akademi SHIELD?"

Jenny mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak?"

"Jimin adalah tentara bayaran." Heyaki menjawab mendahului Jimin. "Direktur Hidler tertarik padanya setelah ia melumpuhkan sepuluh orang penjaga di kediamannya."

"Dia memberikanku gaji cukup menggiurkan," Jimin tersenyum tipis.

"Pantas saja," Suga menyela. "kelakukanmu memang mirip sekali tentara bayaran."

Jimin mendengus sembari mengangkat bahu, " _I know you like it, babe_."

Suga mendelik geram. " _In your deepest dream_."

"Kalian semua tetap saja kalah, oke?" John buka suara. "ada seorang Kavaleri di sini."

"B-benarkah?" Laura tergagap menanggapi.

"Siapa?" ini Jimin.

"Kavaleri?" Heyaki mengangat takjub. "ada di sini?"

John mengangguk. "Yap."

"Sebentar." Jimin menyela. "yang dimaksud Kavaleri di sini adalah pasukan berkuda itu bukan?"

" _Please_ ," Jenny mendelik. "Kau benar-benar tentara bayaran."

"Dalam kamus SHIELD, yang dimaksud Kavaleri adalah agen yang berhasil menumbangkan lawan terbanyak dalam sejarah." Jelas John.

"Kelvin Math salah satunya," Suga menimpali. "Agen Kelvin. Level delapan. Membunuh delapan belas orang dengan pistolnya."

"Mudah sekali jika menggunakan pistol," Jimin tertawa tertahan.

"Tetapi Kavaleri di sini tidak menggunakan pistol," John mengulum senyuman. "dia berhasil menumbangkan dua puluh orang dengan tangan kosong."

"Dengan tangan kosong?" Laura melotot takjub.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jimin pelan.

John melirik sisi sebelahnya hati-hati. Keempat orang itu refleks mengikuti pandangan John. Menatap Taehyung yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada. Berdeham canggung begitu atensi tertuju padanya dengan pekat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan lirikan Jeongguk yang menghunus jantungnya.

"V?" Jimin mengkonfirmasi.

"Hm," Jenny mengangguk. "V adalah seorang kavaleri. Tujuh tahun lalu ia berhasil menghabisi sekelompok teroris yang menyandera warga sipil. Saat kami masuk ke dalam rumah penyanderaan. V duduk di tengah ruangan dengan seorang anak perempuan di pelukan. Dua puluh prajurit teroris tergeletak tak berdaya di sekelilingnya. Dia menghabisinya dengan tangan kosong."

Jari Taehyung bergetar. Ia buru-buru membalikkan tubuh lalu melangkah pergi. Menghiraukan segala pandangan takjub serta tak percaya yang melayang ke arahnya.

Kenangan itu berputar di kepalanya, membuatnya menatap kepalan tangannya yang bergetar. Bagaimana pertahanan dirinya yang kuat lumpuh tujuh tahun lalu hingga membuatnya depresi dan sempat berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri dari SHIELD.

Tangannya bergetar, hebat sekali dan Kim Taehyung menangis setelahnya.

.

.

.

Jeongguk meremas jemarinya. Lembut dan penuh perhatian. Mereka sedang menunggu aba-aba dari Suga. Duduk di sudut gudang gelap yang tak lagi terpakai. Misi kali ini melibatkan Hydra. Senjata milik SHIELD berada di dalam kediaman petinggi Hydra, Ryan Skovladyn. Lelaki keturunan Rusia yang digembor-gembor menjadi penerus ketua Hydra selanjutnya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi. Mereka dituntut untuk menangkap Ryan dan mengamankan senjata yang dimilikinya.

"Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?" bisik Jeongguk. Jemarinya meremas lebih erat.

"Itu masa lalu," gumam Taehyung. Nyaman luar biasa dalam kungkup jemari Jeongguk yang hangat.

"Aku tidak di sana," lanjut Jeongguk dengan suara sedih. "aku memilih untuk menyerah. Malam itu. Saat aku melihat surat yang kau tinggalkan di atas meja. Aku lebih memilik untuk menyerah. Jika aku berusaha lebih baik, apa kau akan kembali?"

Taehyung merunduk. Senapan yang berada di tangan kanannya terasa berat. Ucapan yang Jeongguk berikan menusuk relung hati Taehyung.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Ujarnya pelan. "Kau tidak ada di sana. Itu bukan salahmu. Ini murni kesalahanku."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Jeongguk. Cengkramannya menguat. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Matanya memanas. Taehyung mencoba sekuat tenang untuk tidak emosional jika menyangkut Jeongguk, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Namjoon sudah memberinya petuah. Mengingatkan Taehyung untuk fokus. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya akan tujuh tahun lalu. Untuk mencoba berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku…" suara Taehyung mencicit menahan tangis. Tenggorokannya sakit bukan main. " _aku membunuh mereka semua_."

Jeongguk memejamkan mata mendengar untaian kata Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung yang tengah dicengkramnya bergetar. Jemari Taehyung yang sedang menggenggam senapan bergetar hebat, membuat senapannya jatuh ke lantai.

"Aku menjadi seorang monster," Gagapnya dengan tangisan. " _Aku membunuhnya_ ,"

Malam itu, setelah misi mereka rampung dengan sukses. Jeongguk memerangkap Taehyung di dalam kamarnya. Melepas seluruh pakaian Taehyung cepat lalu meraup bibirnya terlampau memaksa.

Malam itu, Taehyung merasa gila ketika kembali merasakan sentuhan Jeongguk yang hanya mampu diingatnya begitu samar. Gigitan Jeongguk membekas. Tergaret di lehernya begitu panas. Lidah Jeongguk membelai permukaan kulitnya penuh damba. Bisikannya manis. Kecupan ringannya membelah denyut nadi Taehyung.

Malam itu, ketika seluruh pakaian Jeongguk meluruh dan mereka tersulut dalam kobaran api yang sama. Taehyung meleleh. Ciuman Jeongguk terlalu panas. Sentuhan jarinya teramat menuntut. Cengkraman Jeongguk mengerat di pergelengan tangan Taehyung, menahannya di atas kepala sedangkan bibirnya berlabuh manis pada dadanya. Terseret lambat menuju perutnya yang rata dan menggigit gemas kulit pahanya.

Malam itu, gerit kukunya terdengar saru dengan deru nafasnya yang berisik. Jeongguk _bergerak_. Dalam dan tepat. Jeongguk _bergerak_. Cepat dan hancur. Tak beraturan. Nafas mereka bertemu. Kenikmatan di wajah Jeongguk membuat Taehyung melengkungkan jari-jari kakinya. Erangan panas Jeongguk yang berhembus ke telinganya memaku seluruh derit desah yang menggantung di tenggorokannya.

Malam itu, Taehyung menyatakan dirinya seratus persen masih mencintai Jeongguk. Di antara dosa yang telah ia perbuat tujuh tahun lalu, dan di antara janji pernikahan yang pernah mereka suarakan penuh kasih sayang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu."

Jeongguk duduk di ruangan Namjoon dengan tenang. Jemari sibuk memainkan rubik. Mereka telah selesai membahas misi selanjutnya. Namjoon telah melapor pada Direktur Rogue, dan ini adalah misi terakhir sebelum Jeongguk dan pasukannya kembali ditarik menusuk markas.

Namjoon diam. Mata memperhatikan wajah serius Jeongguk tanpa gentar.

"Katakan dahulu kenapa kau jadi agen lapangan. Kau adalah seorang penyelidik, Jeon. Kau duduk di Triskelion dua puluh jam perhari. Kau pucat. Tidak mampu menggunakan senapan. Lihat sekarang. Kau berhasil melumpuhkan prajurit dengan satu gerakan. Apa motivasimu?"

Rubik dengan semua warna yang beraturan rapi diletakkan dengan manis ke atas meja Namjoon.

"Untuk apa lagi. Aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya."

Namjoon menghembuskan nafas gusar. "kau secinta itu pada Kim Taehyung?"

"Sepenuh deru nafasku." Geram Jeongguk. "aku bersumpah di depan Ayah-Ibunya untuk menjaganya, untuk mencintainya dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk. Aku mengikatnya di atas altar. Aku menciumnya. Menyematkan cincin di jarinya. Lalu hari itu, aku pulang hanya untuk menemukan surat perceraian darinya!" Jeongguk tak mampu lagi menahan suaranya untuk tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus berpikir. Apa salahku? Apa kesalahan dari pernikahan kami? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan sehingga ia meninggalkan surat jahanam seperti itu di rumah kami?" Jeongguk hampir menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu."

Namjoon meneguk air liurnya paksa. "Sekelompok teroris Timur Tengah menyandera warga sipil. Meminta tebusan senjata milik SHIELD dalam level dua belas. Itu tentu terlarang. Aku dan Taehyung segera ke sana. Di pesisir Dubai. Dua kilometer dari pusat kota. Tempat di mana teroris itu menyekap sandera. Kami bekerja sama dengan kepolisian setempat. Menunggu pasukan bantuan untuk menyergap."

"Siapa?" Jeongguk menyipitkan mata. "siapa sanderanya?"

"Seokjin," Namjoon tercekik ketika mengatakannya. "dan putriku, Mira."

 _V duduk di tengah ruangan dengan seorang anak perempuan di pelukan._

"Kami menunggu hampir dua jam, tetapi pasukan bantuan tidak juga datang. Kepolisian setempat berkata mereka tertahan sekelompok orang di perbatasan. Dua jam. Sedangkan waktu batas penebusan berakhir dalam satu jam. Taehyung akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Masuk lebih dahulu ke dalam rumah untuk memantau situasi. Mencari keberadaan Seokjin dan Mira untuk mengulur waktu. Meminta agar tim bantuan segera menyusulnya ketika datang."

Namjoon melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar. "aku mendengar banyak suara tembakan. Aku memikirkan banyak hal buruk. Apakah tembakan itu untuk Seokjin? atau untuk Mira? Atau mungkin, Taehyung. Aku ingin masuk tetapi Komandan terus menyuruhku untuk tetap di luar. Ketika tim bantuan datang dan langsung menyergap masuk. Taehyung keluar dari pintu depan. Mira dipelukan. Matanya kosong. Tubuhnya bergetar. Banyak sekali bercak darah di pakaiannya. Buku-buku jarinya bengkak karena terlalu keras dipakai untuk memukul. Aku mengantarnya pulang. Aku mendengarnya menangis di kamar mandi. Aku mendengarnya berteriak sambil menjerit _'aku seorang monster.'_ dengan pilu. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, Kook." Namjoon meminta maaf dengan pandangannya. "Aku tidak bisa mencegah saat Taehyung menaruh surat perceraian. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dia begitu hancur. Dia begitu kosong. Yang aku tahu adalah apapun yang ia lakukan saat itu, semua untuk kebaikanmu."

"Lalu Seokjin?" tanya Jeongguk pelan.

"Mereka menemukan jasad Seokjin. Peluru bersarang di kepalanya. Aku menangis berhari-hari setelah pemakamannya." Namjoon mendengus. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "apapun yang ada di masa lalu, jangan coba untuk cari tahu semuanya, Kook. Biarkan tersimpan. Biarkan jadi rahasia. Semua akan terungkap pada waktunya."

Semua rahasia kenapa Taehyung meninggalkannya tujuh tahun lalu, kini mulai terungkap begitu menyeramkan.

.

.

.

"Agen tertembak. Segera panggil dokter!" Taehyung berteriak frustasi ketika turun dari mobil. Ia segera naik ke atas tempat tidur beroda yang membawa Jeongguk. Didorong kuat oleh Jimin, John serta Hoseok. Heyaki tengah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar infusan di tertusuk di telapak tangan Jeongguk tetap tersambung. Telapak tangan Taehyung menekan luka tembakan di sisi perut Jeongguk yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Siapkan Hybrid Room!"

Laura segera mematuhi perintahnya. Taehyung menumpu lututnya di kedua sisi pinggang Jeongguk lalu menatap wajah pucat Jeongguk dengan mata tertutup. Tempat tidur beroda yang terus berjalan membuat pandangan Taehyung mengabur. Lelehan darah masih merembes di sela-sela jemari Taehyung yang masih kukuh menekannya.

"Jangan tutup matamu, Jeongguk." perintah Taehyung pahit. "Tetap bersamaku. Jangan tutup matamu. Bangsat. Bangun." Geritnya kasar.

"Di mana dokternya?!" teriak Jimin dengan derit wajah khawatir.

Seorang lelaki berjas putih khas dokter melebarkan mata kalut melihat kondisi Jeongguk. Ia berdiri di samping tempat tidur Jeongguk.

"Luka tembakan. Mengenai abdomen. Pendarahannya parah. Tolong segera lakukan operasi, dokter. Pelurunya. Tolong pelurunya, t-tolong." pinta Taehyung sembari turun dari tempat tidur beroda. Masih menekan luka di perut Jeongguk.

"Siapkan Ruang Operasi," perintah dokter itu setelah memeriksa pupil Jeongguk serta tekanan darah dan denyut nadinya. "Kami akan mengoperasinya sekarang."

Tubuh Jeongguk dibawa menuju Ruang Operasi. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang berdiri kaku di tengah lorong rumah sakit. Pakaiannya penuh darah. Tangannya penuh darah. Wajah pucat Jeongguk bertahan di pelupuk matanya. Gerit terkejut Jimin ketika melihat Kaptennya terkapar serta jeritan Laura yang memekik terngiang di kepalanya.

Tubuh Jeongguk yang menghalau tembakan yang hampir mengenai Taehyung masih terekam dengan teramat jelas. Pundaknya yang tegap berdiri kukuh di depan Taehyung, lalu seketika ambruk tepat di hadapannya dengan luka tembakan yang bersarang di perutnya. Taehyung membungkuk, masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang penuh darah serta aroma amis yang mengurungnya.

Taehyung menangis. Kencang sekali. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Jeongguk tujuh tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Jeongguk bangun lima jam kemudian. Tersenyum tipis pada Taehyung yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Wajah Taehyung datar, ia melipat tangan di depan dada dengan wajah tertekuk sedih.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi," Taehyung menarik nafas. "Jangan menghalau peluru untukku lagi."

"Aku menghalau peluru untuk pasukanku." Jeongguk membela diri. "aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi pada yang lainnya."

Taehyung memasang wajah sebal penuh kesedihan. "Jantungku hampir lepas. Aku benar-benar tidak mampu bernafas setelah melihat tubuhmu ambruk di hadapanku. Aku seakan tidak lagi memiliki alasan kenapa aku harus tetap bertahan di sini."

"Kau mencintaiku," pernyataan itu keluar dari bibir Jeongguk.

" _Aku mencintaimu_ ," gerit Taehyung. " _selalu dan tidak pernah berkurang_. Sekuat apapun aku ingin melupakanmu, kau tidak menghilang dari dalam kepalaku. Kau di sana setiap saat."

"Lalu kenapa?" Jeongguk bertanya semu. "surat perceraian itu. Untuk apa?"

Taehyung diam. Matanya menatap Jeongguk begitu misterius. "Karena _ini_." Taehyung menunjuk keadaan Jeongguk. " _Ini_ adalah alasan kenapa aku pergi meninggalkanmu. _Ini_ adalah kenapa aku tidak mau kau berada di dekatku. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka. Karenaku. Untuk melindungiku. Aku tidak bisa."

"Ini kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu."

"Dan itu juga alasan kenapa aku pergi! Aku terlalu mencintaimu! Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku! Aku monster! Aku membunuh banyak orang!"

"Kau hanya melakukan tugasmu, Tae."

"Aku pembunuh." Ulang Taehyung lebih meyakinkan. "Aku membunuh Seokjin."

Jeongguk melebarkan mata mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

"Aku membunuhnya, tepat di hadapan putrinya. Aku melakukan itu. Aku seorang monster!"

"Taehyung," Jeongguk menangkap jemari Taehyung. Mencoba menenangkan deru nafas Taehyung yang begitu kacau. "Kau bukan pembunuh."

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kalut. "Itu benar. Aku membunuh dua puluh orang dengan tangan kosong. Dan itu juga benar, aku mengambil senapan lalu menembak kepala Seokjin."

Jemari Taehyung kembali bergetar dalam cengkraman Jeongguk.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu." Bisik Jeongguk begitu lembut. "berapa orangpun yang pernah kau bunuh, aku tetap mencintaimu." Jeongguk membawa jemari Taehyung untuk dikecup.

"Kita berdua sama-sama monster, Tae. Jadi jangan pernah sungkan menunjukkan tanganmu yang penuh darah, aku akan tunjukkan hal yang sama padamu."

Taehyung tenggelam dalam pelukan Jeongguk. Menangis dalam buai jemarinya dan terlelap dalam hembusan nafas Jeongguk yang tenang.

.

.

.

Jenny menghela nafas panjang. "Taehyung bilang seperti itu?"

"Iya," Jeongguk menjawab cepat. "apa itu benar?"

Jenny menjilat bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Taehyung tidak membunuh Seokjin." ucapnya rendah. "terdapat sidik jari Seokjin di senapannya. Seokjin…" Jenny diam sesaat. "dia bunuh diri."

"Apa?" Jeongguk menyipitkan mata. "Bunuh diri?"

"Setelah melihat hasil forensik. Buku jari Seokjin lebih hancur dari Taehyung. Ini…kejadian akurat yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu hanya diketahui oleh Taehyung dan Seokjin. Mereka berdua adalah saksi nyata. Taehyung memberikan kesaksian palsu dengan berkata Seokjin dibunuh oleh teroris. Lalu dia berkata padamu bahwa dia yang membunuh Seokjin. Tetapi banyak orang berasumsi bahwa Seokjin tertembak oleh teroris, Taehyung marah lalu membunuh semua orang yang berada di sana. Tetapi, dengan logika, juga dengan catatan misi antara Seokjin dan Taehyung. Aku menyimpulkan seperti ini…"

…

" _Hyung," Taehyung meletakkan senjatanya di lantai. Berlari cepat menuju Seokjin yang tengah memeluk Mira erat-erat. Duduk di pojok gudang dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Pakaian Seokjin yang biasa teramat bersih kini acak-acakan. Jejak air mata terlihat membekas di pipinya._

" _Taehyung, kau sendiri?" Seokjin panik. Wajah pemuda itu kotor oleh debu. Jemarinya bergetar mengusap rambut Mira yang panjang._

" _Namjoon Hyung berkeras ingin ikut masuk. Tetapi, aku tahu keadaannya akan kacau jika melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tim bantuan dalam perjalanan," gumam Taehyung menjelaskan. "Biar aku yang bawa Mira. Kau terluka." Taehyung menunjuk luka garetan panjang di lengan Seokjin._

" _Oke, oke," Seokjin memindahkan tubuh Mira ke pelukan Taehyung. Pemuda itu memeluk Mira teramat erat. Tubuh kurusnya yang ringkih menyekat jantung Taehyung._

" _Kita harus segera keluar," ucap Taehyung mencoba berdiri. Lalu membantu Seokjin berdiri. "aku melumpuhkan delapan pengawal di pintu belakang."_

 _Mereka melangkah pelan. Seokjin adalah seniornya di SHIELD. Sebelum Suga menjadi mentornya, Seokjin sudah terlebih dahulu mengajarkan Taehyung pelajaran dasar. Membentuk otot-otot di tubuh Taehyung hingga menjadi sekeras batu, walau tubuhnya tak jua terbentuk hebat seperti teman-teman lainnya. Ia tetap kurus. Selangsing pedang. Tetapi, ia begitu gesit. Pukulannya mampu mematahkan tulang beberapa Agen yang mengejeknya._

 _Tepat di tengah ruangan, sepuluh orang mengepung mereka. Taehyung memeluk Mira semakin erat. Ia tidak mau menyakiti malaikat cantik di pelukannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca._

" _Bawa Mira pergi," Seokjin berujar tenang._

" _Hyung," Taehyung menatap tempurung kepala Seokjin. "aku tidak akan keluar tanpa kau ataupun Mira." Tegasnya. "Kau bawa Mira keluar. Aku yang akan bereskan."_

" _Kau belum sanggup, Tae." Gumam Seokjin. "Bawa. Mira. Keluar." Perintah Seokjin._

 _Nyatanya, ia terkepung. Benar-benar terkepung. Mira dalam pelukannya perlahan bangun ketika Taehyung menembak satu orang. Pelurunya yang habis. Ia melempar senapannya dengan gerung amarah. Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tangisan Mira semakin menjadi-jadi. Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Mira dengan mengusap rambutnya pelan._

 _Seokjin tengah mati-matian berkelahi. Sudah ada tujuh orang tergeletak di sekelilingnya. Taehyung baru kali itu melihat Seokjin begitu murka. Amarah membumbung tinggi di atas kepalanya. Kepala tangan Seokjin sukses merubuhkan sebagian orang. Tonjokan yang ia terima di sudut bibirnya. Tendangan yang berlabuh di perutnya. Serta hantaman balok yang menggempur kepala Seokjin, tak jua membuatnya rubuh. Seokjin berniat menang untuk putri kecilnya._

 _Taehyung hendak bergerak. Ia ingin membantu Seokjin._

" _Diam di sana," Seokjin mengeluarkan kata-kata berbahasa Korea yang hanya Taehyung yang dapat mengerti. "Peluk Mira. Jangan bantu aku. Cukup peluk saja Mira. Jangan sampai ia melihatku."_

 _Taehyung memeluk Mira erat. Mengepalkan genggaman tangannya begitu marah. Namun si kecil Mira mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Taehyung. Perlahan menatap Seokjin yang saat itu tengah menekan belati ke jantung lawan._

 _Mata Seokjin bertemu dengan Mira. Wajah Seokjin yang penuh darah menakuti Mira hingga anak manis itu menangis tersedu. Darah di tangan Seokjin membuat Mira memeluk erat Taehyung dengan raungan ketakutan. Di situlah, Taehyung melihat kekalahan Seokjin._

 _Kekalahan Seokjin bukanlah ketika musuh-musuhnya memukuli tak ampun. Kekalahan Seokjin adalah di mana mata Mira menatap sosoknya yang berubah menjadi monster. Dengan tangan berlumur darah dan mata berkilat penuh amarah._

 _Seokjin melangkah pelan menuju Taehyung. Dua belas orang terkapar tak berdaya dengan kekuatan Seokjin. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya yang penuh darah, mencoba menyentuh rambut Mira namun urung ia lakukan._

" _Sayang," panggil Seokjin pelan. "Mira."_

 _Mira tidak mau menoleh. Ia memeluk leher Taehyung erat. Hancur. Seokjin begitu hancur. Melihat putri kecilnya yang ketakutan untuk melihatnya._

" _Mira-ya." Bisik Taehyung pelan. "Papamu di sini."_

" _Papa bau d-darah." Bisik Mira dengan sedih. "aku benci darah."_

 _Seokjin menggigit bibirnya gemetar. Air mata bercampur darah mengalir di pipinya. Wajahnya parah. Penuh bekas pukulan menyiksa._

 _Selanjutnya, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Teramat cepat. Seokjin melangkah menuju salah satu tubuh teroris lalu mengambil senapan kemudian menembak kepalanya sendiri. Taehyung melebarkan mata. Mengeluarkan jeritan nama Seokjin Hyung pilu. Lututnya gemetar, terjatuh di tengah ruangan sembari memeluk Mira yang kemudian menangis tak terkira._

…

"Mungkin itu pula alasan Taehyung meninggalkanmu," Jenny bersuara pelan. "Ia takut kau melihatnya seperti cara Mira melihat Seokjin. Ia takut dirinya bisa menjadi monster kapan saja. Pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk berhati batu. Jika, Taehyung memilikimu. Selalu ada kemungkinan kau akan dilibatkan. Taehyung tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilanganmu. Maka, ia merelakan kau pergi. Baginya tidak apa-apa kau bahagia dengan orang lain, asalkan kau tidak berakhir dengan kematian."

Jeongguk terdiam. Kopi di tangannya sudah dingin. Cerita Jenny masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan membentuk konklusi yang sama dengan Jenny. Taehyung hanya terlalu mencintainya. Taehyung menutup rahasianya agar Jeongguk tidak berbuat hal bodoh. Taehyung hanya ingin melihatnya hidup, karena hembusan nafas Jeongguk, berarti kebahagiaan tak terhingga untuknya.

"Dia diam-diam masih memantaumu, kau tahu itu?" Jenny tersenyum tipis. "Saat kami ke Triskelion. Ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip ruanganmu. Melihatmu. Lima tahun terakhir dia mulai berhenti melakukannya. Aku berpikir dia ingin melupakanmu. Ternyata dia melakukan itu melindungi dirinya, dari berlari kepadamu lalu memelukmu dengan erat."

Jeongguk mendengus pelan. "kau tahu banyak, aku terkejut."

"Kita semua punya masa lalu," Jenny tersenyum. "kami juga bertukar masa lalu." Jenny bangkit berdiri. "dan omong-omong, Taehyung masih menyimpan cincinnya."

Jeongguk tertawa kecil. "di kalungnya, kan?"

"Yap. Jimatnya." Jenny berlalu sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah Jeongguk.

.

.

.

"Namjoon berkata kau harus absen sementara, menunggu lukamu untuk sembuh." Taehyung melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Apa misinya?" tanya Jeongguk. Bangkit duduk lalu bersandar pada tumpukan bantal tinggi.

"Obelisk. Senjata yang paling diinginkan Hydra."

"Kalian menemukan Obelisk?"

"Kami mendapat penawaran dari pasar gelap. Lima puluh persen kemungkinan benar, selebihnya mungkin hanya main-main." Taehyung mendekatkan wajah. "Kau oke?"

"Terbaik selama tujuh tahun terakhir," jawab Jeongguk diiringi senyuman.

Taehyung membalas senyuman Jeongguk. "Aku ingin egois," bisiknya. "Aku ingin bersamamu terus-menerus."

"Aku juga ingin egois." Jeongguk tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaan Mira?"

Taehyung sempat goyah. Pupil matanya bergetar. "aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap melihatnya. Andai saja aku bisa menahan Seokjin Hyung. Dia pasti…"

"Itu keputusannya." Jeongguk menepuk tempat di sisinya. Taehyung bangkit lalu mendudukan tubuh di tepi tempat tidur Jeongguk. "Seokjin hanya tidak bisa hidup dengan tatapan Mira yang menghakiminya. Setiap ia menatap Mira, ia akan mengulang kenangan itu terus-menerus."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tetap monster. Aku tidak bisa mencegah Seokjin."

"Kau tetap Taehyungku," gumam Jeongguk. Mengecup bibir Taehyung lambat lalu menggigitnya pelan. "Kau tetap pemuda yang kutemui sembilan tahun lalu. Kau tetap pemuda yang membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati. Kau tetap Taehyungku." Jeongguk membisikkannya di depan bibir Taehyung.

"Jika dunia menodongkan senjata ke arahmu. Aku akan menjadi perisai. Aku akan terima semua pelurunya. Asal kau tetap di sisiku, Sayang." Jeongguk mengelus pipi Taehyung. "aku bermimpi buruk selama tujuh tahun. Aku ingin mengakhirinya. Tetaplah di sisiku. Apapun yang terjadi. Mau kau membunuh setengah dunia dengan tanganmu. Tetaplah di sisiku. Aku akan mengusap tanganmu yang penuh darah. Jika kau butuh tempat untuk berlindung, berbaliklah. Aku ada di belakangmu. Siap untuk memelukmu."

Taehyung mengangkat wajah. Mendera bibir Jeongguk dengan ciuman. Mengusap wajah Jeongguk teramat hati-hati.

Keputusannya tujuh tahun lalu untuk meninggalkan Jeongguk membuat hatinya terkoyak dan penuh luka, dan keputusannya saat ini untuk merengkuh Jeongguk dan melawan dunia bersama membuat hatinya perih akan kenyataan betapa ia mencintai Jeon Jeongguk; _dalam, tak lagi bisa tertolong._

* * *

 _End._

* * *

Aku gila shield. Gimana dong:(

Dan juga FF ini untuk adek-adek _KooKV Fellas_ yang udah bom aku pake updetan ff. Aku sayang kalian! Saranghae!

Oh dan aku bikin twitter baru, hehe (elah pake acara pomosi)

You can find me hereeee **ichizenkaze**

Let's be friend!

RnR juseyooo~


End file.
